Being in Love isn't Always Easy
by Junithewhitecheetah
Summary: Xaviers school for gifted youngsters isn't the average bording school, the students are a bit different from others their age. But they have the same feelings Quill the new kid ends up meeting a shy student named Mica sneeking a midnight snack from the ki
1. Meeting Someone New

"Why did I have to be the one to get stuck with sir snores a lot..."Quill thought to himself and then sighed half heartedly. " At least I know when he's asleep."

Quill groaned and slowly rolled out of bed onto a pile of clothes that had some how built up on the floor in the past few hours. One of his socks that happened to be in the pile got stuck in his quills that grew on the side of his face and he quickly pulled it off only to find holes in it.

"Great..." he muttered and then stood up and dusted himself of. Jumping at the sound of sound of gurgling only to find out it was his roommate snoring. "Yuck, you're my bud Evan but learn to swallow your spit in your sleep."

Quill tip-toed over to the door and opened it just a crack and then peeked out and grinned; not a soul in sight.

"I got some 'exploring' to do." he whispered to himself and then got down on his hands and knees and then carefully yet clumsily crawled out of his room.

Once out of the room he kicked the door shut and it closed with a small click; looking up from his position on the floor he spotted his target. Bringing his forearm up to his face he carefully aimed the quills that grew from the spot on his arm closest to the bone towards the camera; then stopped. He squinted in the dim light of the warm hallway to see that the camera was covered in some sort of shiny black material. Immediately his brain screamed 'Intruder!' but then he quickly pushed the thought away; intruders, nah, this place was to heavily guard for anyone or anything to get in.

"Look's like someone got to the camera's before me..." he said to himself and sighed before getting up of the ground and dusted his knees of and then his hands on his boxers.' There goes my chance for my mission impossible.' he thought and then walked down the hall carefully hoping over the creaky floor boards; it was a good thing he remembered where they creaked.

Finally reaching the staircase he slipped his leg over the railing and slid down the rich mahogany rail without a sound. One problem, he had forgot when to stop and he ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Hoping no one heard his mess up or saw it he quickly bounced up from the floor and ran over to the side of the staircase and pressed his back firmly against it. His dark red eyes darting from side to side looking for any threat. Breathing a sigh of relief he removed himself from the wall and continued to walk down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

As he near the archway that lead into the kitchen the sound of a refrigerator opening and closing past his ears and he paused and pressed his body to the wall and then slowly made his way to the archway. Finally reaching he let out a nervous sigh.

"Okay if it's a teacher I'm so busted ...and if it's a student...what if it's a intruder?" he thought nervously. "Can't take any chances, I'll spook 'em."

Taking a deep breath the dark skinned boy leapt into the arch way in full view of the kitchen and aimed the quills on his arms toward the kitchen table.

"AH!" Quill and another screamed. Thing ducked beneath the table and Quill fell to the floor and covered his head best he could with his arms, only to find his own quill like hair was poking into himself and it wasn't very comfortable.

"W-what do you want!" a small feminine stuttered.

The young teenage mutant boy quickly looked up to see two blue eyes looking at him.

Her hair was sunflower blond and her eye's were the color of the sky when there wasn't a cloud in it. That's all he could see of her form except for her finger tips that gripped the table edge.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Quill countered cautiously looking at this girl in a suspicious manner.

"I got hungry..." she whisper shyly.

"...So you live here?" He asked her becoming less afraid and more confident.

"Yes, of course!" she replied.

Quill slowly got up from his position on the floor and looked at her, studying her slowly emerging form from behind the table.

Both stood to their full height staring at each other curiously. The mutant boy stood taller then herself by maybe two or three inches. Cautiously she rose her hand up and extended her small dainty hand toward him; her face was red with blush as she waited.

"I'm-I'm Mica, pleased to meet you." she whispered softly.

Quill slowly walked up to her and took her small hand in his own large calloused one and shook her hand gently.

"Name's Quill!" he said with a smile.

Mica smiled shyly at him still blushing.

Taking a sit in one of the bar stools at the table he looked at her in a playful manner. "Sorry 'bout that." he said as he picked a piece of lint of his shirt

"No, it's okay!" she said a little more relaxed feeling as she walked over to the silverware drawer and got out two spoons out before quietly closing the drawer.

"Ice-cream?" she asked him softly.

"Huh?" Quill replied; he had been busy staring of into space when she asked him this question.

"Ice-cream." she said again and then motioned towards the carton.

"Oh, sure!" he said with a grin and the blond haired girl handed him on of the spoons that had been in her hand.

Mica took a seat on the bar stool next to her new acquaintance and opened the lid of the container of ice-cream.

Quill put his spoon in to the frozen dairy product and pulled out a spoonful and placed in his mouth.

"Sooo...was it you who hit the camera's before me?" he asked his mouth still filled with ice-cream.

"Yeah..." came the girls reply.

Mica had gotten her spoon into the ice-cream but she couldn't pull it out. She knew the boy was watching her and her attempt to get some ice-cream out of the container and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"One second!" Quill said and then carefully placed his spoon in his mouth and held onto the base of the carton. "Okay." he said, the spoon slightly clicking against his teeth as he talked.

Mica nodded and pulled the spoon upwards; finally it came free with a good amount of ice-cream on it.

"Thank you" she said softly and tucked a strand of her sunflower hair behind her ear.

"No problem!" The mutant boy replied before taking another spoonful of ice-cream and placing in his mouth. He swallowed and then fell silent and the girl next to him did as well.

"Sooo...What's your real name...?" he then asked her in a nervous tone.

"M-mine?" she asked turning towards him and then blushed.

She hated her real name, it sound so up tight and upper class, when really she had came from a not so rich middle class family that lived in a small apartment in New York City.

"My name's Audrey, Audrey Jones..." Mica replied softly and then dug her spoon back into the frozen treat.

Quill could see she didn't like it.

"Hey, don't be so down about it, at least your parents didn't name you Maxwell!" the spoon clicked in his mouth as he spoke.

"So that's your name?"

"Yep! Maxwell Jordan."

"Well it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him kindly and he grinned back.

"Hey by the way what your pow-" Quill started and then immediately and listened closely for any sound of speech or movement.

"I swear I heard something moving down here!" came the sound of someone talking.

"Are you sure?" came another.

"Uhhh, oh." whispered Quill.

"It's Storm and Cyclops!" Mica whispered hurriedly back.

"We're trapped like rats! We're so busted! My first day here and I'm busted!" Quill said frantically.

"Quick! Hold on to me!" Mica said in a harsh yet frightened whisper.

"What!" he said in surprise jumping back a little.

"Just do it!" she said firmly with blush apparent on her cheeks.

The young mutant hesitated for just a second listening to the sound of the nearing footsteps, and then ran into the arms of the shy mutant girl and tightly wrapped his arms around her small body careful enough not to hurt her with his quills; she wrapped her arms around him placing her soft hands on his shoulder blades and then whispered softly into his shoulder.

"...Don't be scared..." she said and he nodded in reply.

Then slowly their bodies began to turn in to small fragments of mica dust starting at their feet and making its way up their bodies.

Quill closed his eyes tightly as the mica crystals reached his upper back and then soon he and Mica were completely dissolved into mica dust particles that swarmed together and then made a beeline to a slightly opened window near the kitchen sink and then quickly disappeared out the open window.

"I swear I heard something!" Scott said to the doubtful Ororo who was walking next to him as they entered the kitchen.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anyone here now does there?" the Weather Witch said slightly peeved that Scott had sent her on a wild goose chase in the middle of the night.

Scott looked around the seemingly empty kitchen and then something caught his eye. It was an open ice-cream carton and two spoons rest on the table top next to it.

"You see!" he said to Storm who sighed.

"Well let's just ask the professor in the morning and we can sort it all out then." Storm said calmly.

Quill slowly opened his eyes to find himself outside the kitchen window still holding onto Mica for dear life. Slowly he pried his arms from Mica and broke apart from her.

"W-what just happened?" he asked her shakily and then gulped.

"One of my powers, I control the rock mica..." she replied softly.

"Well that's neat!" Quill said with a smile, but the smile quickly vanished as he looked through the window into the kitchen.

"Get down!" he whispered harshly and he tackle the confused girl to the ground and firmly pushed her up against the wall beneath the window and then crouching down he straddled her hips with his legs and pressed his chest against her own, pushing her gently against the wall out of sight from the searching Cyclops.

The window above them opened and Scotts head appeared, he looked from side to side and then up before slowly retreating back into the kitchen and then the sound of the window shutting reached their ears.

Quill let out a sigh of relief and then stood up bending over slightly so as not to be in view of the window above his head.

"Come on!" He whispered and then grabbed Mica's hand firmly in his own.

He pulled her to her feet and the ducked beneath the window and Mica followed his actions and did the same.

They ran around the side of the mansion avoiding as many windows as possible until they reached the dormitories and vine covered trellises.

"Ha! They really didn't think about the place of these what-cha-m'call-its!" Quill said slyly as he firmly gripped onto the cress-crossed diamond shaped white wood. "A prefect way to get back to our rooms!" he then added as he started to climb and then stopped abruptly and turned his head and looked down at Mica. "You do know how to climb...right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah." was her simple reply as she grasped the vine covered wood and began to climb.

About half way up Mica stopped and Quill turned around from his position to see a shaking Mica about two feet behind him. "Hey what's up?" he asked her curiously.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick..." she stuttered out.

"What why!" Quill whispered to her now very concerned.

"I-I hate height's..." was her terrified reply.

Quill sighed and climbed down to her.

"Hey don't worry! Think about it, it's just heights, it's not like it can harm you." he said softly.

"What if I fall...?" came her nervous reply.

"You'll only fall if you let go, come on we're almost there! We'll be in a worse position if we get caught by Mr. Bedtime policeman." he said referring to Scott.

She pondered this for a moment and then nodded.

The rest of the way up to the over hanging balcony Quill stayed by Mica's side to make sure she was doing alright. Finally reaching the stone rail of the balcony He swung his body over the side and land clumsily on the stone floor; then looking over the rail he extended his hand out for Mica to grasp.

She looked from his hand to his face and then uneasily she grabbed onto his hand, curling her fingers over his rough palm.

Now Mica wasn't heavy but lifting a hundred and twenty pounds of dead weight wasn't exactly a walk in the park to lift with one hand. Grabbing onto her hands with his other hand Quill let out a grunt and lifted her up carefully until she came tumbling over the side of the rail and land in a heap next to him. Breathing deeply from the work he just had to do Quill pushed himself up from the floor and stood up; extending his hand out to her she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Now here comes the second task...finding out which rooms are ours." Quill said gazing at the sides of the ivy covered mansion.

"Actually Quill, this is my room right here..." Mica said softly looking at the open door into the dorm room she shared with Rogue and Kitty.

"Oh, well then I guess I gotta find my room then." He replied with a half hearted smile. "Well guess I'll see ya later." he then added as he grabbed onto the trellis to the right of the rail and then jumped off and secured his bare feet in the spaces between the wood.

Mica walked over to the stone rail and gazed at him with a kind smile.

"Thank you..." she said and he nodded. "See you tomorrow?" she then asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Meet you at breakfast!" Was his happy reply and he grinned a toothy grin at her.

"Well goodnight..." Mica said with a smile before retreating into her dorm room, closing the doors behind her to keep out the cool midnight breeze.

Quill hung in the same spot for a minute, thinking to himself.

"What a babe..." he said to himself before he began scaling the wall again looking for the balcony to his room.


	2. Taking the Minivan

Mica walked out of the bathroom combing through her damp hair with her favorite blue comb; gazing over to the luminous cloak on her night stand it blinked six, thirty. She sighed and then went over and touched Rogues shoulder softly through the mess of blankets that covered her.

"Rogue...Wake up." Mica whispered softy shaking the sleeping mutant gently.

"That's like no way to get her up..."

Mica looked up to see a very sleepy Kitty sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly. Kitty got up and walked over to the side of Rogues bed and placed her hands beneath the mattress.

"Could you, like help me?" she asked with a yawn.

The sunflower haired mutant nodded and walked over next to the tired brunette, and placed her hands beneath the mattress next to her roommates.

"Ready?" Kitty asked with a coy smile.

She nodded again and returned the smile, she was still new to the whole ritual of walking up Rogue in the morning, but it seemed harmless enough and proved to be quite useful when waking up the short tempered mutant.

Pulling up on the spring mattress with all their might the two girls managed to flip the mattress along with the sleeping mutant up and she rolled onto the floor with a thump.

"What the Hell is ya'll's problem!" Came an angry voice form the floor and then a very angry Rogue emerged from the pile of blankets on the floor; her hair was unruly from sleep and her cloths disheveled from the rude awakening.

Mica and Kitty gave each other sideways glances and then Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Like run!" the brunette called out and the then made a sharp turn left and phased through the poster covered walk.

Mica hesitated only for a moment from confusion and then made a run for the door, grabbing onto the brass handle she quickly opened the cherry wood door and slammed it with a loud thud behind her retreating still drying form.

"Those lil' brats!" Rogue fumed and kicked her askew mattress in frustration before she went into the bathroom to get dress, cursing all the way.

Mica sighed once outside the door, safe form the danger of Rogue. She then looked down and noticed that her favorite blue stripped shirt had gotten slightly wet from her hair, and she sighed and decided not to change.

"Hey, you look like you just got outta the shower." came a very familiar voice, and she looked up to see the dark skinned mutant Quill in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Quill!" she said with a happy smile a light blush across her cheeks. "Oh and I kind of did just get out of the shower." she then added.

"Well might I suggest you dry off after getting out." he said grinning playfully.

Mica giggled at his comment and smiled at him brightly.

"I'll try to remember that." she replied.

A silence passed between them and in the time neither looked at each other.

Mica shyly kicked at the carpeted floor with her sandaled foot.

"So how 'bout breakfast?" Quill asked happily.

"Yeah, that would be great!" the mutant girl replied looking up at him and smiled.

"Well then let's go I'm starved!" said Quill before taking her hand in his own and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Whoa! You mean we get to eat all of this!" Quill said excitedly as he gazed at the piles of food on the table.

"Well yeah-" Mica began but then stopped when she noticed that Quill had already gabbed a plate and was filling it up with almost everything on the table. She smiled at his antics and grabbed a plate herself and began to put items on it that were not made of meat.

She took a seat next to her companion after she had finished putting food on her plate. She couldn't help but notice he wasn't the most neatest of eaters, but this made her giggle lightly. He looked over to her confused, a piece of pancake hanging from his mouth.

"Wha?" he asked, his speech muffled by the pancake.

"It's nothing!" she replied and smiled kindly at him.

He swallowed the food in his mouth and then spoke again, curiosity filling his voice.

"What? Come on tell me!" he said looking at the blond intently.

"It's just when you eat it's kind of funny...in a good way." she said smiling brightly at him.

Quill blushed slightly and looked away from her and once again silence filled the room.

"Uh, Quill..." Mica said softly.

"Huh?" Quill replied looking over to her curiously.

"Can I- can I..." she started and then paused, shyly looking away.

He waited.

"Can I feel it?" she asked quickly, turning to him again

He blinked in confusion.

"Touch what?" he asked after a moment.

"Y-your hair..." was her reply.

He blinked again, why would she want to touch his hair? It was a normal color a normal length, nothing too special about it. Oh wait his hair was made of quills, maybe that was the reason.

"Sure." was his reply and he moved his head to the side so she could access easier.

Slowly she raised her hand up and cautiously extended her hand towards his hair, slightly hesitant she paused, her hand a few inches from the quill-like hairs as if they would suddenly come alive and spear her hand. Gulping she set her soft hand down uneasily on the quills. It was quite a surprise. She expected them to be rough and uncomfortable to touch but it was really quite the opposite; it was soft and smooth.

"Wow...it's so soft." Mica said softly as she ran her fingers carefully through his hair.

Quill grinned at the fact she approved of it.

"Thanks!" he said happily as she removed her hand from his hair.

She smiled and began to eat her breakfast and Quill did the same.

Two minutes later the kitchen began filling up with other students, who all grabbed plates and filled them with all sorts of foods.

"Hey Mica!" said a very cheery Kitty ask she took a seat next to her friend and roommate.

"Hey-" Mica began but then was interrupted by a very angry Quill who at this time had his mouth filled with toast.

"You!" he shouted pointing at her from his position to Mica's right. "You're the one that stepped on me when you came running through the wall!"

"Ew! Like don't talk with your mouth full! And like you were sleeping on the floor! And I already said sorry!" Kitty snapped at the quill covered mutant, in a very annoyed fashion.

Quill was about to make a comeback when a certain blue furry mutant appeared in front of the arguing trio, hanging upside down by his long spade tipped tail that wrapped itself securely around the chandler above the table.

"Hello Kitty!" It said in a thick German accent waving happily and the brunette.

"AH!" Quill cried out and fell over backwards and off his stool.

"Quill!" Mica gasped and then slid off her own stool and kneeled down next to him. "Swallow your food!...You didn't choke did you!" she said worriedly

He swallowed and sluggishly sat up.

"Yeah...I'm fine..."He replied rubbing the back of his soar head..

"Wait, you like know this loser?" Kitty asked wrinkling her nose at him as he got up.

"Yeah, we're friends. We met last night." Mica said setting Quill's fallen stool back up on its four legs.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kitty said with blush obvious on her pale cheeks, and then she turned back to the blue mutant known a Kurt who was stilling hanging from the chandler and continued to talk to him.

"Hey man! What's up?" came Evan's voice as he walked into the now filled kitchen

Quill looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ev' !" Quill said with a grin.

"Oh hey, Kitty, Mica and Kurt." Evan then said looking over to the trio and waved at them.

"Hey!" came their chorused reply.

"So." Evan started as he sat down with his plate full of food. " Scott is in a bad mood today."

"Why's that?" asked Kitty swallowing her mouth full of toast.

"Cause apparently a bunch of snoops woke him up in tha middle of tha night." said Rouge in her southern like accent taking the seat next to Kitty.

"Ohhh..." Quill said softly now very interested in his empty plate.

Then the mild mannered red head Jean walked in, in a cheery mood as always.

"You guys better watch it this morning Scott's kinda grumpy." she said taking a seat across the table from Evan and picked at the food on her plate.

Kurt who was still upside down over the table began counting quietly to himself and then grinned widely.

"Yes! Ve get to take zhe minivan today!" he shout gleefully. "Too many people to fit in Scott's car!" and then he ported away.

"He really loves taking the minivan doesn't he?" Jean said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" said Kitty through her giggles; looking up her giggles immediately came to a halt. "Like don't look now, but here comes Scott!" she said giving her head a little nod towards the door.

Scott stormed into the room cause the once happy mood to go to a high alert on, on guard waiting for Scott to say something.

"Quill." he said tiredly.

Quill tensed up; Scott knew! He knew, he was so busted. He looked to Mica in a pleading manner and she looked back at him in fear.

"Quill, this is for you..." Scott said holding out a black watch.

Cautiously the frightened mutant plucked the object from the older mutants open hand. He looked it over, it looked like a regular watch to him.

"What's it for?" he finally asked looking up into Scott's shade covered eyes.

"Push the button on the side..." he replied in an annoyed tone.

Quill quickly obeyed not wanting to face the wrath of and angry mutant. Nothing happened.

"Quill your face!" Mica said in surprise gazing at the tanned mutant.

"What? What happen to my face!" He shout now franticly placing his palms on either side of his face. It felt normal.

"Here!" said Kitty pulling out a small mirror from her mini book bag." Go a head!" she urged him.

Hesitantly he took the mirror from her and looked into it.

"Whoa! What the!" he said in amazement. He looked normal. His quill like hair had become dark brown unruly hair and the quills on the sides of his face and chin that were like facial hair to him were gone. But if they were gone why could he still feel them?

"Wow..." he said softly handing the mirror back to Kitty.

"Now remember Quill, this watch can only make you appear well...normal, if anyone touches you they'll still be able to feel the real you." Scott said seriously and then let out a sigh.

"Oh Scott!" came a German accented voice.

Everyone looked up from their position at the breakfast table and Scott turned around slowly. To his dismay there was Kurt standing in the archway jingling a pair of keys in his two fingered hand, but they weren't just any set of keys. They were the keys to the minivan.

"Ve get to take zhe minivan!" Kurt said grinning happily.

Jean looked from a very annoyed Scott to a very pleased Nightcrawler.

"Alright everyone in the car!" she said quickly before Scott did something he would regret.

Everyone immediately got up in a hurry and raced towards the door.

"Kurt! Put you image inducer on!" called Jean as everyone raced out the front door, and then she turned to Scott. "You ready?"

"Yeah, unfortunately..." he replied while walking slowly towards the open door.

"Ha! I got zhe back row again!" Kurt cried happily as he entered the minivan first. Taking a seat on the far left he buckled himself in and grinned, letting himself sink into the soft leather seats.

"Well watch out fuzzy elf! 'Cause I'm like joining you!" said Kitty happily as she took her seat next to him.

"Me too!" cried Evan who stumbled into the back seat almost landing on Kitty and Kurt.

Rogue just let out an annoyed sigh and took the second row seat that was in front of Kurt. Quill followed and then came Mica.

"Last one in! You have to close the door!" kitty said with a giggle.

"Mica smiled and nodded , then she reached over and grabbed onto the grey door handled and pulled on it until the sliding black door closed.

Jean opened the passenger's door and took her seat and waited for Scott who wasn't to far behind her.

The kids in the back sounded like they had been to a concert and they had to talk loud to hear each other. A paper airplane lazily passed by her ear and hit the windshield and then fell down to the dashboard and then slid onto the floor.

Scott open the driver's side door and got in only to find he was already regretting getting in. Reluctantly he took his seat and was hit with a spit ball a second later.

"Sorry!" came an unmistakable accented voice.

"Just put your straw away Kurt." he sighed.

"But I didn't use a straw..." replied Kurt softly.

Scott sighed again. 'Monday' he though. Only Monday, that meant he was going to have to put up with this for another four days. He was really looking forward to it; not really.


	3. An Every Day School Day

"Everyone out." said Jean kindly as Scott parked the minivan in the small student parking lot.

Immediately the noise of the kids in the back started up again. Loud chatter and yelling; then the sound of the sliding door reached her ears and then the noise slowly died away.

Scott let out a defeated sigh and then rested his head on the steering wheel only to have the car horn go off, scaring him beyond reason.

"Scott, you shouldn't get so upset...you do remember that you will be diving this and with all the kids in the back next month when we take the field trip up to New York City." Jean said rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

He groaned in reply.

"Yes Jean I know..." He said with a sigh.

"Sooo..." Quill said to Mica as they walked through the bustling halls filled with other students and their conversations. "Where are we going again?"

"To the principle's office, so she can give you your homeroom and locker number." Mica replied sweetly.

"Oh..." He said and then began to space out.

Due to the fact he wasn't watching where he was going he ran into something, or someone that felt like a large rock.

"OW!" shouted an angry voice and then Quill found himself face to face with a much taller much bigger boy who was known as Duncan Matthews.

"You little punk!" Duncan said angrily as he picked Quill up by the collar of his burgundy shirt.

"Hey you big idiot, put me down!" Quill spat equally as angry.

Due to the fact that Quill was quite short in stature, only standing at five foot four inches and Duncan stood close to six foot, his feet dangled in midair as the Jock held onto him tightly.

"You better watch your mouth!" Duncan spat back.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Quill retorted, squirming against the older teens grip.

"Duncan! Put him down now!"

He turned away from the short teenager still in his grip to see a very angry sunflower haired Mica standing not two feet from him, glaring at him.

"If it isn't little miss Audrey Jones!" He said with a cruel grin and then dropped the tanned mutant to the floor who lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"You leave him alone!" Mica said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I would expect a little outburst like that from Kitty or Rogue, but not from the mild mannered Miss Jones." Duncan said his cruel grin still plastered across his face.

Mica bent down and helped Quill to his feet and the teenage mutant glared at the Jock as he was helped to his feet.

"I've got five words for you and your girlfriend, Stay out of my way!" Duncan said with a glare.

"Well I've got two for you!" Quill stated holding up two fingers. "You Suck!"

"Why you little-" Duncan started when he was interrupted by a very angry group that consisted of Rogue, Kitty, Evan and Kurt.

"Like, mind your own business, Matthews!" Kitty said with her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Yeah, ya'll better hit tha road." Rogue added looking quite peeved.

"Unless you wanna deal with all of us!" Evan said pointing at himself.

"Ja!" Kurt said with a sly grin.

By now there was already a crowd of kids around the quarrelling group of teen's and they had began to chant 'fight, fight!' very softly and it was starting to grow in momentum.

"What is the meaning of this!" came a very annoyed sounding voice of authority.

The crowd of students immediately began to break apart; soon all were back to doing their normal morning routines except for the seven recently arguing teens that stood in the middle of the hallway.

Walking in powerful strides came Ms. Darkholme, the school principle with a very annoyed look on her face. She looked from Duncan to the group of six opposing students. That's when she spotted Quill.

"Mr. Maxwell Jordan...Do you really think picking a fight is the best way to start your first day of school?" She asked him calmly, in almost a sly sort of tone.

"But I didn't-" he started but then was cut off by a very angry Ms. Darkholme.

"Mr. Jordan! To my office right now!" she shouted and then pointed towards the door that on it's window read 'Principles Office.'

"But-"

"Now!"

Quill hung his head and trudged towards the door solemnly.

"All of you to your classrooms now!" The dark haired woman shouted at the crowd of students who immediately made a beeline for their homerooms.

Mica stood in her spot for but a minute, worried for her friends well being and then turned a walked slowly to her first period class.

"Alright Mr. Jordan..." Ms. Darkholme started as she took her seat at her large cherry wood desk that stood close to the large window, that overlooked the track field.

"Your locker will be next to Miss Audrey Jones and your homeroom will be Mr. McCoy's science class...are we clear?" said firmly and Quill nodded his head quickly before exciting the room.

"Hey locker buddy!"

Mica turned away from her open locker to see Quill smiling at her slyly.

"Quill!" Mica said joyfully and smiled brightly before giving him a friendly hug. "So what did she say?" she added while pulling away with a concerned look on her face.

"'Bout what?" Quill asked in curiosity.

"About the whole fight." Mica replied grabbing her blue science book from it's place on her locker organizer.

"Oh, that? Actually, she didn't say anything about that; she just gave me my locker and my homeroom." He replied looking at the small sheet of crumpled paper that had his locker combo written on it.

"Oh..." Mica said softly as she placed her hand on her locker door ready to close it.

"Hey Mica..." Quill asked softly.

"Yeah?" She replied looking over the side of her locker door to see him.

"I was kind of wondering, what are those silver lines on the corners of your eyes? The ones that run down either side of your face?" he asked looking up at her face curiously.

"These?" she said whiling running her finger tips over the silvery lines. "Their permanent lines of mica…I don't know why I have them to be honest…"

"Oh…Can I touch it?" He asked her sheepishly.

"You-you want to touch them?" Mica said with blush faint on her cheeks.

He shrugged and then hesitantly nodded.

"Well, alright I don't mind." She replied softly blushing horribly.

Hesitantly Quill lifted a rough hand and placed it gently on her cheek, and he watched as the beautiful mutant girl close her eyes slowly at his touch. Softly he ran his thumb over on of the silvery lines; he had half expected then to be cold as ice but was quite shocked to find out that they were warm.

Mica shivered at his touch and smiled softly.

"Man, Duncan really needs to cool his jets..." Evan said to a very annoyed Kitty who was walking beside him.

"Yeah, he needs to take a chill pill." Rogue commented and Kitty and Kurt nodded in agreement.

The group rounded the corner only to have Kitty yank them back behind the cement wall.

"What's ya'll problem?" Rogue hissed angrily at the brunette.

"Ja! What's up Kitty?" Kurt said in a concerned tone.

"Like, look around the corner, very carefully and then look straight ahead.

Slowly the trio looked around the corner and starred.

"Isn't that like the cutest thing ever!" Kitty squealed excitedly.

"Vhat the drinking fountain?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No, idiot! She means Quill and Mica!" said Rogue with very little patience.

"WE, like so have to get them together!" Kitty said to the Gothic mutant.

"Jeez you guys, do you really want to do that?" Evan questioned the two girls. "I mean they probably are just friends."

"No way!" the bubbly brunette replied.

"I'll never understand girls..." replied a very confused Evan.

"I second that..." Kurt agreed.

Quill slowly pulled his hand away from Mica's face and smiled.

"Those things are really cool!" he said with a grin.

"T-thank you." Mica replied almost at a loss for words.

The young teen opened his mouth to say something more when...

"DING, DING, DING"

"Uh-oh! We're gonna be late!" Mica cried slamming her locker door shut with a loud crash and then grabbed onto Quill's hand gently. "You don't wanna be late on your first day do you? Oh tarter sauce!"

Quill grinned at the blond in front of him dragging him through the hall, he hadn't noticed it before but when Mica got worried or uptight he could hear a slight New York accent in her voice; it was cute.

Suddenly she pulled him into a classroom just as the second bell rung.

"Made it just in time didn't you Miss Jones." came the pleasant voice of Mr. McCoy.

"Sorry sir!" Mica said apologetically, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, and who is your boyfriend?" he questioned, and then pointed to their hands which were still grasping onto one another.

Mica let out a sound that sounded very close to an 'Eep!' and then removed her hand from Quill's.

"My name's Q-" he started and then thought better of it. "Maxwell Jordan. I'm new here, and uh... we're not together..." he motioned towards the timid blond next to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Maxwell. Your seat will be just behind Audrey here." Mr. McCoy said with a smile.

Science went by fairly well except for the occasional chemical mix up that occasionally led to a small explosion in the room, or the occasional drop of a beaker, in that case everyone in the room turned to the two lab partners in the back who most likely did it; Even and Kurt.

Then next class was English in which everyone had to do an oral report, which consisted of memorizing a poem and reciting to the class and then telling why they liked it.

First went Evan who tripped and stumbled over the words to his poem which was Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening. And he said he liked it because it rhymed.

Duncan went next but everyone knew he had made up his poem. Kurt then went but his wasn't really a poem since it was Hey Diddle, Diddle. Kitty surprisingly recited the Walrus and the Carpenter, but of course added a few likes in between some words.

Finally it was Mica's turn and she hesitantly got up to the front and gulped, she was not good in front of audiences.

" You can do it Audrey!" Kitty called out from the back of the room and smiled and Rogue gave her an encouraging nod.

She took a deep breath and began to recite her poem.

"Winkin Blinkin and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe, sailed on a river of crystal light into a sea of dew. Where are you going and what do you wish the old moon asked the three. We have come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea, nets of silver and gold have we said Winkin Blinkin and Nod."

Mica paused for a moment to catch her breath and then she continued.

"The old moon laughed and sang a song as they rocked in the wooden shoe and the wind that speed them all night long ruffled the wave of dew. The little stars were the herring fish that lived in that beautiful sea, no cast your nets where ever you wish never afraid are we! so cried the stars to the fishermen three Winkin, Blinkin and Nod. All night long their nets they threw to the stars and the twinkling foam, then down from the skies came the wooden shoe carrying the fishermen home. Twas so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be, and some folks thought twas a dream they dreamed of sailing on that beautiful sea, but I shall name you the fishermen three, Winkin, Blinkin and Nod. Winkin and Blinkin are two little eyes and Nod is a little head and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee ones trundle bed. Now shut your eyes while mother sings of the wonderful sights that be and you shall see the beautiful things as you rock in the misty sea, where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three, Winkin, Blinkin and Nod."

Mica finished the poem with a sigh and then looked around the room and held her breath, did everyone hate it? Everyone was just staring at her.

"Miss Jones, that was beautiful!" the English teacher cried and gave the very timid girl a smile.

Finally it was launch and the group of gifted youngsters gathered at their usual table outside.

"It's like totally hot out today!" Kitty exclaimed as she sat down with her lunch.

Jean chuckled.

"Well it is June!" she told the brunette that was busily shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Ja! And I'll be happy vhen it's summer vacation!" Kurt said with a grin as he thought about relaxing over the summer.

"Ya'll remember our trip we're all takin to New York City." Rogue said while picking at her pizza.

"Yeah! that will be great!" Evan said happily. "What a way to spend the first week of summer vacation!"

Then Mica and Quill arrived at the table; Mica with her usual salad she had every day and Quill with two pieces of pizza.

"Mica we heard you did great on your oral report." Jean said as the blond sat down next to Kitty and with Quill on her other side.

"Yeah." she replied with a smile.

The table grew silent for a few moment and then Kitty piped up.

"Hey let's play the sentence game!"

"No..." Scott said glaring at the brunette.

"Oh, come on Scott it's fun!" Jean said happily.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's the sentence game?" Quill questioned.

"Just watch what the rest of us do!" Evan said.

Jean started the game off with something easy.

"I."

"Like." Rogue said.

"To." Evan said.

"Eat." Kurt said.

"Ice." Kitty said.

"Cream." Mica said

"Because." Quill said.

"It" Scott said in and annoyed tone.

"Tastes." Jean said and the cycle stared again.

"Good."

"Although!"

"Apple."

"Juice."

"Makes."

"Me."

"Want."

"To."

"Go."

"To."

"The."

"Bathroom!"

This little charade went on for the rest of the lunch period, cause laughter at the table or embarrassing situations that Kitty, Kurt and Even tried to put Mica our Scott in. They didn't dare do that to Rogue because they knew no good would come from it and then they'd be the one in the embarrassing predicament.

The day finally ended and the group of Xavier's students piled back into the minivan for the ride home.

Back at the mansion chaos ensued when Kurt brought down the Monopoly board and the time to pick which object the students would each be stared an all out war.

Both Kurt and Evan wanted to be the car. Quill chose the bag of money after battling Kitty for the Battle ship, which he lost. Rogue chose the dog because it was the first one she saw and Mica chose the horse and rider.

Kurt finally won the car and Evan chose the cannon instead.

After about twenty minutes Kitty sold Board Walk to Kurt; later he found out hardly anyone ever landed on it.

"Kitty, zhat is cheating!" Kurt shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Like no way! You and Evan joining your cash and places together that's cheating!" she retorted.

"That's why it's called Monopoly Kitty!" Evan said with a smirk.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the trio.

Mica was the person who liked to save her money and at that moment had the most, but only had four places. Quill was quite the opposite and was down to his last hundred and fifty dollars and owned all the railroads as well as the electric company and water works.

In the end Rogue won despite Evan and Kurt teaming up and Quill owning all the railroads. Mica had lost all her money by landing on all of Kurt and Evan's places the same with Quill and Kitty had to mortgage everything she had and Kurt and Even lost their money to Rogues places because she bought all the hotels.

"Time for bed guys! It's ten o'clock!" Jean shouted to the kids from the kitchen.

Kitty and Kurt ended up picking up the board because everyone else had left to their rooms faster then them.

Mica sighed as she lay down on her soft bed while Rogue angrily picked her mattress up of the floor from this morning. Kitty phased out of the bathroom in her usual pink pajamas and lay down on her bed.

"You seem to really like Quill." Kitty suddenly said with a giggle.

"H-he's a realty nice guy..." Mica said hesitantly unsure of what her friend was getting at.

"Yeah, you two would like totally make the cutest couple!" the brunette cried gleefully.

Mica blushed deep red.

"N-no we wouldn't! H-he can't possibly like me that way!" she stumbled over her words.

"Oh yes!" the brunette reassured her friend.

"Kitty leave her alone!" came Rogues annoyed voice as she turned out the light on her bedside table.

"Okay, Okay!" Like one sec!" she hissed and then turned back to Mica who was still beet red. "Alright this Saturday, we're like all going to be going out to the movies and the boys are like going to a baseball game, so what do you do? I'll tell you! we some how get you and Quill in the mansion all alone and like there you go!"

"Are ya'll sure that's a good idea." came Rogues voice from under her covers.

"Totally!" Kitty replied, grinning at her brilliant plan. "That sound good to you!" she then asked turning to the embarrassed blond.

All Mica could do was blush and nod her head.

"Great! Well, good night!" the brunette said before turning off her bedside light.

Mica turned off her light as well and slowly snuggled into the covers and sighed, she couldn't believe she was going to do this.


End file.
